Chores
by SadaoLucifer
Summary: Who said a chores were bad? Lucifer thinks they are.


**Hello, Reader, I hope you enjoy this story and don't mind to drop a quick (or long) review! This is a one-shot if you haven't noticed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chores<strong>

"What do you want?" cried a demon, who took a form of a human. He had purple hair that was long in one side and cut short on the other. Being stuck in Japan for the pass year has changed him drastically, instead of fighting humans with his demon army like any demon general of Satan should, he's sitting on a wooden floor in a very small apartment. Staring at his laptop whom many say is his child or even wife at times.

A girl turns to him and glares at his back, subsiding her chore on cleaning the dishes. She was wearing an old fashion Japanese clothing, a blue kimono, old style sandals, and her blue hair tied in a pony tail. Sticking out like a sore thumb if seen in the modern-day city of Tokyo with her traditional Japanese outfit.

"You have done nothing since I have arrived! It would be most appreciated if you help out a bit more, Lucifer!" and with that, she unplugs his laptop.

The demon smirks and laughs, "Full battery, Bell, and I do to just don't see me do it. You always come here so early too. Also use my Earth name as long as we're here."

"A hole in mi Lord Maou-sama's bank account is the inly thing you work through…" mumbled another demon in the room. He was wearing an apron, showing that he was the one that usually took of the apartment. He had yellow hair. As well as a demon general for Satan. He was eating his breakfast on the table. Being in a one-roomed apartment, aside from the toilet, there wasn't enough space for many things.

The girl in the blue kimono response to the first demon, Lucifer, "I have yet to see you even move from that device of yours, Urushihara."

Urshihara then surprises her, he actually turns away from the laptop and looks at her, "There, I've moved. Now can you leave me alone, Suzuno?"

The second demon that was eating his breakfast, finishes it all up and hands his bowl to Suzuno, "Thank you for the food, Suzuno." He bows to Suzuno, she puts the dirty bowl in the dishwater.

The, now full, demon turns to Urshihara, "I am going to work. When I come back I want to Suzuno to tell me that you actually did work. And if you are a bum like now…", The demon stare at Urshihara with an evil grin, " I'll cut the internet."

"You wouldn't dare, Ashiya…" glared back Urshihara or at least trying to match Ashiya's intense glare.

"Try me," and with that, Ashiya leaves the small apartment complex.

There was a moment of silent until Suzuno questioned, "Are you going to help now?"

"Maybe with that tune of voice I shouldn't even help now and take my chances with the house wife…." muttered Urushihara to himself.

"What was that?"

"I said I will," Urushihara closes his laptop and sighs. Oh how he wishes for Suzuno to go away, but at the same time, he doesn't wish that. Maybe because she feeds him… or maybe because he won't feel so alone.  
>Suzuno looks at Urushihara, "Well?"<p>

"Well, what?

She walks up to him and places a basket that had a pile of wet laundry on his lap, "Get to work and hang these."

He sighed, knowing that if he argued at all with her, he would get a hammer to the head. Ashiya, he could deal with, they both don't have much magic in this world. Suzuno could just send for her hammer and beat him to a pulp. Like in one of his games, Gario, when Gario gets the hammer and is able destroy all his enemies.

Placing the basket on the table, he tries to stand up, to no avail. Urushihara realizes something, his legs are sleep. 'Damn it!' he thinks, Urushihara quickly makes up a plan to stand before Suzuno notices.

"Stand up and hang those clothes!"

Too late.

"I can't, my legs are asleep," admits Urushihara, "Can you hell me get up?"

It was Suzuno turn to sigh. She grabs him by his underarms, and slowly lifts him. Urushihara is a bit surprised by her strength, 'Oh wait, she was an assassin.'

When Urushihara is on his own two feet, he gives Suzuno a smile, "Thanks, I gu-"  
>His legs stopped his train of though, giving up once more he falls, grabbing on to the nearest thing for support, which lucky hin was Suzuno. But that fails when his weight pulls Suzuno down with him. Both lets out small yelps.<p>

With Urushihara on the bottom and Suzuno on top, Urushihara blushes a light pink, "Uhhh." was his only response.

Suzuno on the other hand, blurted out, "I'm sorry, Urushihara! I should have been more care full!"

'Maybe if you get off me and stop screaming in close by my ear.. and face…' Urushihara wanted to say but all that came out was, "Uhhh… you… uhhh… "

Getting the message, well sort of, Suzuno was about to get off of him when the door swung open.

"I'm back from Mg. Ronalds along with Ashiya-" the demon king's , known as Maou, smile froze when he saw the events taking place.

"Maou-sama what is the matter-" Ashiya look into the room, seeing it how he remembered it, dirty. A look of pure evil appeared appeared on Ashiya's face, as for Maou, a confused one.

The first thing that came to Urushihara's mind and the only words said after that were, "Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone who has taken their time to read this. I hope I will be able to write more for this series and others.<strong>

**Write for you later.**


End file.
